Fighter
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: OneShot/Songfic. Depois de todas as mentiras e trapaças, você deve achar que eu guardo ressentimentos, mas você está enganado, se não fosse por isso, eu não saberia o quanto sou capaz de aguentar. Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora. FINALIZADA


_**Fighter**_

Ela estava em seu quarto, pensando em tudo o que acontecera até o momento. Ela queria ficar com raiva, por tudo o que ele lhe fez. Mas não conseguia...

_After all you put me through_

_You'd think I despise you_

_But in the end, I wanna thank you_

_'Cause you make me that much stronger_

_**Afinal de contas você me pôs de lado**_

_**Você imaginou que eu o menosprezaria**_

_**Mas no fim, eu quero lhe agradecer**_

_**Porque você me fez muito mais forte**_

Tudo o que ela tinha a fazer era agradecê-lo. Pois graças a aquela experiência que teve, não cairia no mesmo truque duas vezes.

_When I, thought I knew you_

_Thinking that you were true_

_I guess I, I couldn't trust_

_Called your bluff, time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were, there by my side_

_Always down for the ride_

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames_

_'Cause your greed sold me out of shame_

_**Bem, eu achei que conhecia você**_

_**Pensando que você é verdadeiro**_

_**Eu acho que eu, eu não podia confiar**_

_**Acabou o tempo para suas baboseiras**_

_**Pois eu já tive o bastante**_

_**Você estava ao meu lado**_

_**Sempre pronto para o que viesse**_

_**Mas a sua jornada da felicidade pegou fogo**_

_**Pois sua ganância me vendeu na vergonha.**_

Passou as mãos freneticamente nos cabelos verdes e deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios... "Milo"

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_**Depois de todos os roubos e trapaças**_

_**Você deve achar que eu guardo ressentimentos de você**_

_**Mas, oh não, você está enganado**_

_**Pois se não fosse por tudo que você tentou fazer**_

_**Eu não saberia o quanto sou capaz de agüentar**_

_**E por isso quero dizer obrigada**_

Ele a enganou, a traiu. Ela o flagrou na cama com outra. Mas ela não conseguia odiá-lo. Deixou um leve sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Afinal, o que mais ela poderia esperar de um escorpião mulherengo e pervertido?

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_**Pois isto me faz muito mais forte**_

_**Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente**_

_**Me faz muito mais sábia**_

_**Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora**_

_**Me fez aprender mais rápido**_

_**Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa**_

_**Me faz muito mais esperta**_

_**Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora**_

"Obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora, agora eu sei até onde eu posso agüentar" a amazona mergulhou o rosto no travesseiro, enquanto um turbilhão passava pela sua cabeça.

_Never saw it coming_

_All of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in_

_On a good thing before I realized your game_

_I heard you're going round_

_Playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_**Nunca vi chegando**_

_**As suas punhaladas nas minhas costas**_

_**Para que você pudesse lucrar**_

_**Em uma coisa boa antes que eu percebesse seu jogo**_

_**Eu ouvi que você anda por aí**_

_**Fazendo o papel de vítima agora**_

_**Mas eu nem começo**_

_**A achar que eu sou a culpada**_

_**Pois você cavou sua própria cova**_

Ouviu batidas na porta "entre" respondeu com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

"Tu estás bien?" perguntou o homem.

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore_

_No more, oh no, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_

_And never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_**Depois de todas as brigas e mentiras**_

_**Você quer me aterrorizar mas isso não vai**_

_**funcionar mais**_

_**Não mais, oh não, isso acabou**_

_**Pois se não fosse por toda a sua tortura**_

_**Eu não saberia como ser deste jeito agora**_

_**E nunca dar pra trás**_

_**Então eu quero dizer obrigada**_

"Estou sim, Shura, obrigada' disse ela se sentando 'é preciso mais do que isso para me derrubar".

"Como consigues estar tan calma? Tu és muy controlada".

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_It makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_**Pois isso me faz muito mais forte**_

_**Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente**_

_**Me faz muito mais sábia**_

_**Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora**_

_**Me fez aprender mais rápido**_

_**Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa**_

_**E me faz muito mais esperta**_

_**Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora**_

"Não sou controlada, sou orgulhosa. Eu tenho minha honra, não vou sair por aí fazendo um escândalo como se fosse uma viúva".

"Tu és demais, Shina"

"Pena que nem todo mundo vê isso".

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust, so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_You won't stop me_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't goin' stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_**Como pôde este homem que eu achava que conhecia**_

_**Se revelar tão injusto e cruel**_

_**Só podia ver as coisas boas em você**_

_**Fingir que não via a verdade**_

_**Você tentou esconder suas mentiras, se disfarçar**_

_**Vivendo através da negação**_

_**Mas no fim você verá**_

_**Não pode me deter**_

_**Eu sou uma lutadora e eu**_

_**Eu não vou parar**_

_**Não existe mais volta para trás**_

_**Eu já tive o bastante**_

"Tiene certeza que ficará bem?"

"Si, Shura, tu puedes tranqüilo"

O cavaleiro de capricórnio deixou a casa da amazona.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_**Pois isso me faz muito mais forte**_

_**Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente**_

_**Me faz muito mais sábia**_

_**Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora**_

_**Me fez aprender mais rápido**_

_**Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa**_

_**E me faz muito mais esperta**_

_**Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora**_

A amazona de cobra sorriu "Mas como eu disse, eu tenho o meu orgulho. Serão tolos se acham que vou deixar essa traição impune".

_Thought I would forget_

_But I remember_

_So I remember_

_I'll remember_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I remember_

_So I remember_

_I'll remember_

_**Pensando bem eu esqueceria**_

_**Mas eu me lembro**_

_**Eu me lembro**_

_**Eu me lembro, eu me lembro**_

_**Pensando bem eu esqueceria**_

_**Mas eu me lembro**_

_**Eu me lembro**_

_**Eu me lembro, eu me lembro**_

Na Casa de Escorpião, Milo degustava seu delicioso vinho italiano. Presente de Shina, fato de o escorpião achar estranho, pois mesmo com a traição, Shina não parecia estar zangada.

Todo seu pensamento foi dissipado, a taça se espatifou no chão, o líquido vermelho que antes estava na garrafa, se derramava na toalha branca da mesa. Enquanto o Guardião de escorpião caía inerte na chão gélido da cozinha. 'Envenenado' foi seu último pensamento.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_**Pois isso me faz muito mais forte**_

_**Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente**_

_**Me faz muito mais sábia**_

_**Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora**_

_**Me fez aprender mais rápido**_

_**Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa**_

_**E me faz muito mais esperta**_

_**Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora**_

"Obrigada Milo".

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/A:** _Peço desculpas para as fãs do Milo (isso implica eu mesma) mas quando eu tive essa idéia, eu não pude deixar passar. Minha primeira OneShot, espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim. Quero saber o que vocês acharam, e please, não sejam muito maldosos._

_Beijos._

_Música:__** Fighter da Christina Aguilera.**_


End file.
